In a case where panels constituting an automobile and the like are fixed to each other, there is a case wherein water-tightness and the like are required for a fixing portion by a screw grommet. In this case, the sealing between the attachment hole formed in the panel and the like and the screw grommet, and the sealing between the screw grommet and a screw which is screwed thereinto, are required. In such case, conventionally, a washer-like body with elasticity on a lower face side of a flange of the screw grommet was disposed, and also the washer-like body with the elasticity on a lower face side of a head of the screw was disposed.
Incidentally, as a screw grommet wherein an opening of a screwing hole of screw means is covered by a hot-melt material, there is a screw grommet shown in Patent Document 1. Also, as a screw grommet with a structure comprising a seal washer on a lower face of the flange, there is a screw grommet shown in Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S58-24646
Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H06-24220